Blue riding hood
by Angrykarkat25
Summary: John's supposed to go over to his nanna's to give her some baked goods, but he runs into some trouble getting there. Rated T for a little bit of sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

A little boy skirted through the forest, his hood lightly brushing the grass. In his forearm he held a basket full of cupcakes his father had made earlier. Swiftly he walked through the forest instead of the path his father had told him to follow. His nanna was waiting for his arrival. Briskly his feet hit the forest floor, running to her house.

A dark shadow cast over the ground briefly. The boy slowed to a halt, his blue eyes scanning the trees. Bushes rustled near-by, the boy flipped up his blue hood and tensed his muscles. A pair of glowing red eyes peered out of a bush. The boy stared into his eyes for a few moments, before he knew it, he was on the ground. He struggled, but his wrists were pinned.

"Let me go!" He shouted. The creature that was atop of him only stared, it unwavering eyes serious, but playful. The blue hooded boy took a closer look at the creature, it was human-like only, it had gray skin, wolf ears and tail, sharp teeth and claws and candy corn colored horns.

"W-who are you?" He whispered. The creature's ears twitched, his eyes narrowed. "I'm Karkat." His tail flicked back and forth. They were silent for a few moments. "Well? What's your name?" Karkat growled impatiently. "O-oh, sorry, my name's John, John Egbert." Karkat leaned in closer to John's face; the blued eye boy blushed in confusion. Karkat rubbed his nose against John's; blinking his eyes John blushed an even darker shade of pink. He heard Karkat purring.

"Uh, Karkat I have to get to my nanna's. So, um… Could you let me go now?" He asked a little embarrassed.

Karkat drew his head back and glared at him. John stared into his eyes, curious about his behavior. "What are you Karkat?" He asked tentatively. "I'm a troll." Karkat said plainly, like that was the stupidest question someone could ask. Looking Karkat up and down, he'd never seen a troll before. A gleam of light caught Karkat's eye, but left quickly, he was enjoying the blushing human.

Leaning in close to John's lips he saw him turn his face away. Karkat was frustrated with this action. "Why do you fight me?" He asked, all the other trolls would love to be his matesprit/kismesis. The human's eyes fluttered open and stared into the far off trees, he'd seen John do this before, it was a sign that he's thinking.

Suddenly Karkat was pulled into his memories as a young troll, he was walking through the forest trying to find something to eat when he heard a man and a small boy near-by. Sprinting he climbed into the nearest bush and watched them, the man was smoking a pipe and the young boy was wearing a goofy pair of glasses with droopy eyes and a mustache on it. Instantly he was fascinated by the boy. He observed them til' they left for the boy's nanna's house in the woods.

Karkat later found out that every week the boy walks alone through the woods to his nanna's, bringing her sweet cakes and pie. For years he couldn't comprehend why he wanted to see the blue hooded boy so badly, his heart jumped just seeing him.

Then one day it hit him. He's in love with the blue hooded boy. After a long time he knew he had to be with him, he _yearned_ for the blue hooded boy.

Today he finally had his chance to tell him how he feels. A soft breeze ruffled his fur and snapped him back to John.

John was blushing and mumbling something about needing to deliver the baked goods to his nanna. His blue eyes flicked about, he was getting even more flustered. "Well, I, um, Karkat I'm not a homosexual." He stuttered quickly. Karkat blinked a couple times, not understanding the term 'homosexual'.

"John, what's a homosexual?" He cocked his head to one side, genuinely curious. John looked puzzled and dumbfounded. "Uh… Its when, you know… When two guys like each other." The troll's eyes narrowed. "Well that's stupid," He said with a snort. "you humans just love to be segregated don't you? Why is that even a thing?" John gave a shrug and pushed Karkat off himself.

Brushing off the dead leaves and crushed grass off him, John gathered his basket, throwing a last glance over at the troll with sparkling, curious blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beamed down on John as he walked away. He almost seemed godly. Wind rushed towards him, caressing his blue cape. Suddenly he pushed off with his feet and began to fly. Karkat watched in awe. John looked back at him in amusement, seeing the awestruck face of the troll set a grin as big as Cheshire cat's on his face.

Karkat knew that there were powers given to special people whom would become great leaders one day. He and John are one of them.

The lands were divided up into four lands, Land of Time; ruled by Lord Strider, Land of Space; ruled by Madam' Harley, Land of Light; ruled by Madam' Lalonde, and the Land of Wind whose ruler is about to give up the thrown to his son.

There are also lands for the trolls to rule over away from the humans; the Land of Blood; its ruler died a while ago, Land of Mind; ruled by Madam' Pyrope, Land of Doom; ruled by Lord Captor, Land of Life; ruled by Madam' Feferi, and the Land of Hope; ruled by Lord Ampora. Eridan didn't deserve the thrown though; he had taken it as his own.

Lord Ampora was a good ruler, although some of his laws are ridiculous. Like Feferi has to become his matesprit or be locked in prison for the rest of her life and I quote "Evverybody has to wwear capes, because they're cool". Most of the trolls apposed the laws, but the sea dwellers helped Ampora conquer the Land of Hope. The Land of Hope was originally called the Land of Heart, but Eridan overthrew Nepeta. She fled the Land promising to come back one day with a strong troll that will help her take back her thrown and Land.

Madam' Pyrope's people are mostly made up of detectives, judges, inspectors, police, and doctors. Her Land and people are all about Justice. There's not a lot of information about it because not a lot of trolls have been able to enter the Land of Mind.

Lord Captor is a very prickly ruler, but is fair to his people. The people are mostly made up of computer hackers. Not much information is known about the Land of Doom either.

Madam' Feferi is a very cheerful leader and is right and just to her people. All male and female trolls want to be her matesprit/kismesis. At one point in time Lord Ampora forced her to be his matesprit, luckily though her people came to rescue her.

Trolls had almost no knowledge about the other rulers. They only know very few facts, like how Lord Strider can travel through time and Madam' Harley can shrink, enlarge, or teleport things. Rumor has it that Lord Strider fancies Madam' Harley and plans to marry her. But no one knows for sure.

The troll realized that the man he saw John with all those years ago, is his father! He had inherited the ability to control the wind (no shit Sherlock). John would soon become the Heir of Breath.

Karkat bowed down low to him; he had never known anyone royal before or had powers.

John looked over at Karkat confused at the gesture and remembered that he has royal blood.


End file.
